


簽約後的夜晚

by imaiazuki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: Gaz的西裝引人遐想！說著西語的羞澀樣貌可愛無比！於是就造就了這篇PWP XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gaz的西裝引人遐想！說著西語的羞澀樣貌可愛無比！  
> 於是就造就了這篇PWP XD

那是在更衣室，就在Gareth Bale風風光光地穿著西裝打著領帶出席簽約儀式之前。

 

「大合約啊！」

Cristiano正在幫他打領帶，這天他充當了司機，一路將Gareth送到伯納烏，其實也是因為昨晚Gareth就睡他那兒的緣故。

「你也很快會簽的～」

「把你綁住，哪也不許去」

「你在這裡...我還去哪呢？」

說著甜甜的情話，靦腆的威爾士人還是紅了臉。

「有長進～現在都會說好聽話了！」

葡萄牙人笑開懷，再次好好檢視著他的服裝，確定一切無誤...包括皮鞋！

「真好看」

「還能看啦」

「不，你真的很閃耀」

「…嗯...我會努力...更能與你並肩」

曾經是那麼遙不可及的目標，Gareth有時候還覺得像是一場夢境。

「去吧，回家...我再好好幫你慶祝，有禮物～你期待一下吧！」

「是什麼？」

「有正經的跟不正經的禮物～你到時候就知道了」

「…不能只收正經的嗎？」

「不行！但可以只收不正經的！」

「Cris！」

Gareth哪裡敵得過Cristiano的逗弄呢？這次連耳殼都紅了。

 

簽約記者會諸多的提問，不可免俗的再度提起了Cristiano，Gareth總是一如初衷，他是最好的球員，在他身邊打球是榮幸，皇馬是最好的球隊，他以穿著白色球衣為榮。

 

數不清的鎂光燈閃爍不停，笑容也多少有點僵了，心情雖然愉悅，但緊張過後難免也是累了。結束了活動之後，回到更衣室，望著自己的11號置物櫃帶著微笑、喘了口氣；然後看向7號的位置...有些眷戀的撫摸著...

 

「幹嘛？想偷我的隊服嗎？早說我可以送給你」

「Cris！！！」

「結束了幹嘛不接我的電話？」

Cristiano不滿的過去摟著Gareth，蹭著他的後頸。

「我我...剛剛才進來...沒注意看手機！」

「說！你想對我的置物櫃做什麼！」

「沒有！真的...」

「真無趣～還以為能看到Gaz戀物癖的一面～害我白高興了一下」

威爾士人無語。

 

「快把衣服換一換，我要帶你回家了～叫了好吃的東西送到家裡呢，太晚回去都要涼了！」

「喔～好」

Gareth正要開始更衣，然而Cristiano卻直勾勾的盯著他。

「呃，你就要這樣看著？」

「嗯」

「不要啦」

「平常都這樣不是？」

「平常還有隊友在不一樣」

「Gaz好囉唆喔，不然我幫你換好了！」

「我換我換！我自己換啦！」

 

終於艱難地在某人灼熱視線之下換回運動衫...Gareth吁了口氣。

 

「回家！」

某人完全迫不及待。

 

 

Cristiano像是獻寶一樣將一大一小的兩個盒子擺在Gareth的面前。

「打開來看看」

「正經的是哪一個？」

「小的」

他要先看正常的...免得受到太多驚嚇。

「Cris！」

 

裡面是一隻鑲滿細鑽的金色帝舵錶！

 

「好漂亮！很貴吧！我不能收」

「你真不一般」

像是早就猜到了Gareth的回答，Cristiano深邃的瞳孔中有著寵溺。

「啊？」

「以往我送這種名貴的禮物...她們都會很開心的收下」

「喔」

這個意思是...他也應該心懷感激的收下？心裡有些躁動...異樣的情緒發酵。

「傻子！我這是稱讚啊」

Cristiano從身後摟著他，拿著錶幫他戴上。

「別想太多，別想它的價錢，想著這是我特別挑的禮物，是我的心意」

「…你自己挑的？」

「當然是我挑的，你的禮物全部都是我挑過的，包括那些不正經的」

「喔」

對...還有不正經的禮物，Gareth忐忑了起來。

「其實另外這個才是重頭戲」

光是想像那些要用在Gareth身上就讓他血脈噴張！

 

 

另一個大的禮物盒，打開之後...裡面充斥著各式各樣的情趣玩具跟羞恥的丁字褲。Gareth看傻了眼，瞬間不知道該說什麼好。

 

「喜歡嗎？」

「呃」

這該怎麼接呢？正常人會喜歡嗎？等等...這是正常的興趣嗎？

「有機會我們全部都試試」

囁嚅般舔過Gareth的耳殼，引起一陣顫慄。

 

媽媽...他不會愛上變態了吧？

 

「想什麼？」

「Cris…你送我禮物，我很開心，錶真的很漂亮，我很喜歡...可是這個...」

「太刺激了？」

果然要他保守的小情人接受這種情趣還有點困難。

「嗯」

「慢慢習慣，你會喜歡的」

「…」

他可以不要習慣嗎？

 

但是如同以往，他從來沒成功拒絕過Cristiano什麼...雖然不到千依百順...但也相去不遠。

 

情事如同以往每個夜晚般理所當然的開始。

 

兩人的囊袋互相蹭著，口中的津液也不停交換。

「唔嗯，嗯～」

「喜歡嗎？嗯？」

「喜歡」

「你看我都硬了，都是Gaz太可口的錯」

又熱又硬的性器蹭著Gareth結實的小腹，然後往下輕輕擦過他的穴口。

「啊！」

Gareth顫抖了一下。

「這麼敏感？」

「啊！！！」

手指毫不客氣地深入逗弄。

「裡面好熱～」

抓過潤滑劑，擠了一堆然後盡數送入小穴。

「得快點讓你柔軟」

「唔」

「要不要試試禮物？」

「唔？」

「小的這個～應該會很舒服的～代替我的手指...」

矽膠的小型按摩棒，毫不費力地就擠入了小穴，Cristiano拉扯著按摩棒的後端，深入淺出。

「啊～慢點...嗯...」

「這樣就受不了不行喔～」

壞心地按下震動的開關！

「啊啊！不！等...Cris！」

威爾士人驚慌地抓緊了Cristiano結實的手臂，驚叫出聲。

「讓我好好看看你」

大手撫向Gaz沒有絲毫贅肉的臀部，結實柔韌，艷紅的後穴吞吐著矽膠玩具。

「這裡很興奮的樣子？」

「啊！手指～別～」

Cristiano將食指探入塞著按摩棒的後穴，更加擴張著。

「Gaz很喜歡吧？」

「唔…不…不是」

「不喜歡玩具？那喜歡什麼？」

「…你...Cris...」

被欺負的眼角紅紅的，他知道這是Cristiano想要的答案，也知道這麼做會讓葡萄牙人興奮難耐。

「你真乖～我最愛你了」

迅雷不及掩耳的將按摩棒抽出，直接換上自己的灼熱，然後一頂到底！

「啊啊啊！Cris！」

被大力地衝撞著，Gareth只能連忙抓緊著Cristiano的肩頭。

「抱好了～」

「嗚，輕點」

「沒辦法呢，誰叫你勾引我」

「我沒...沒有...啊」

「這樣還沒有？」

將Gareth的雙腿大開，更用力地壓進每一寸碩大，直到頂到甜蜜點。

「啊啊！啊～不…嗯...受不了...」

「這裡興奮的一直咬著我...還說沒有」

「Cris…Cris…」

內壁噬人的快感讓人發瘋，Gareth索求著Cristiano的吻，渴望與他唇舌交纏。

「Gaz…Gaz～」

原始和諧的樂章激情無比的彈奏著，兩個人此起彼落的呻吟著。

 

 

「唔！我要射了...」

「嗯？這麼快？」

「受不了了」

前端不斷分泌著蜜液，Gareth已在高潮邊緣。

「別用手，讓我插射」

「啊？不要啦！」

「可以的」

將Gareth轉了個角度，讓自己能進得更深，直接頂著前列腺，往那裡衝撞。

「啊！啊啊！Cris！」

Gareth全身顫抖，精液射出了一些。

「你看～」

「啊～我要...嗯...更多一點！不夠」

「真貪心～」

「Cris…幫我...」

前端空虛的祈求愛憐。

「這次放過你～下次得讓我操到射」

「嗚…快...嗯」

「Gaz真可愛」

「啊啊啊啊！」

汩汩白濁伴隨著淚水一起宣洩而出，Gareth幾乎要昏過去，短暫失神後大口大口的喘息著，全身泛著可口的粉色。

「你真好看～」

Cristiano再給Gareth一個深吻，然而下身依舊蠢蠢欲動。

「我還沒射呢，不能只有你自己爽啊」

 

折騰的夜晚才開始，但是奇異的...威爾士人的心被填得滿滿的，被幸福及愛著的感覺。

 

當Cristiano毫無保留的射在他的體內...

「Cris…eu te amo」

「I love you too」

輕笑，深吻，淋漓盡致的愛。

 

 

完


End file.
